Infatuation
by moiouje
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is just a glimpse. What will it take for Klaus and Caroline?


**PERSPECTIVE** by Wislawa Szymborska

They passed like strangers,

without a word or gesture,

her off to the store,

him heading for the car.

Perhaps startled

or distracted,

or forgetting

that for a short while

they'd been in love forever.

Still **,** there's no guarantee

that it was them.

Maybe yes from a distance,

but not close up.

 **I** watched them from the window,

and those who observe from above

are often mistaken.

She vanished beyond the glass door.

He got in behind the wheel

and took off.

As if nothing had happened,

if it had.

And I, sure for just a moment

that I'd seen it,

strive to convince you, O Readers,

with this accidental little poem

that it was sad.

 _Come on. Come on. Come on!_ she thought when another cab drove past her. Caroline could think of only one thing that could help her at the moment and so she brought two fingers to her mouth and whistled. In a matter of seconds some taxi appeared out of nowhere, stopped roughly in front of Caroline and it was empty. _Yes!_ The blonde quickly got inside and gave the driver the address.

At this very moment she thought she should have used her whistling skills sooner, maybe then she wouldn't be running late. The thing is that Caroline found it very unladylike and did it only in emergency cases, which was tonight.

Caroline's worked for _The New York Times_ for two years now, she specialized in politics and had to write an article on the upcoming anniversary of 9/11 but tonight she had to change her focus.

Alexia Branson called her three hours ago from the hospital asking whether Caroline could cover for her this evening, apparently Lexi broke her leg and wasn't able to attend some exhibition opening. Caroline agreed immediately even though art wasn't really her thing. Luckily all she had to do is take some pictures of the paintings and find someone called Stefan Salvatore who'd answer the questions prepared earlier by Lexi.

"1071 5th Ave Miss" she heard the cab driver say. She payed and got out checking if her black jumpsuit didn't crumple. When she made sure it didn't she entered the museum.

The moment Caroline walked to the main hall she felt somebody's eyes on her. Shivers ran down her spine. She looked around trying to find her mysterious admirer. As she walked away from the crowd she saw him. _Klaus._

He was wearing a tuxedo, a few shirt buttons left unclasped. With glass of champagne in hand. He was really a someone you could lay your eyes on and he seemed to be aware of it. All of his family members seemed to be overconfident. Klaus Mikaelson, one of the Mikaelsons a wealthy family practically owning the most part of NYC. Klaus was a 'big bad wolf' of wall street and an art lover. She shouldn't be surprised to see him here tonight, but she was.

For a few months they crossed paths numerous times and although his reputation wasn't very appealing, he was an arrogant jerk, a powerful one, Caroline couldn't shake the feeling she got when she was near him. She never felt this kind of attraction.

Their encounters were brief, dynamic and always finished with some innuendos. Caroline couldn't figure out whether they were flirting or was he only toying with her. Those thoughts were infinitely disturbing Caroline so she once asked Lexi what she thought about it.

''I love you Care, but don't you think you're exaggerating? I'm sure he's flirtatious with every girl he meets. Besides Klaus Mikaelson is a jerk, why would you like him anyway?" it was a little bit harsh but Lexi had a point. Why would some handsome millionaire be interested in her? Furthermore why was she interested in that selfish man who is said to have no human emotions? Caroline hated people like him.

It didn't make any sense but as Caroline stood in Guggenheim Museum she couldn't move, her breath was caught up in her throat, and her eyes were locked with his.

They were stormy, intimidating, electrifying, full of passion, curious and beautiful. Caroline didn't even know the man but she felt as if she could stare into his eyes forever. And for a moment she did. It felt right. There was this attraction between them and for a moment she thought that perhaps she was right, maybe they had a thing. This kind of gaze cannot be mistaken.

As unexpectedly as it happened it suddenly disappeared. Caroline tried to catch his eyes again but the moment was gone. Klaus still stood in the same place and was still looking at Caroline but not straight in the eye. After few more seconds he smiled and raised his glass of champagne in her direction. With that gesture he turned around and disappeared in the crowd.

Caroline took a deep breath. She couldn't comprehend what just occurred. Was she imagining things? Did Klaus just flirt with her again? Or was he just being polite? She couldn't believe her naive behavior.

She decided to get herself some champagne and have this exhibition thing done. Shortly after she met Stefan Salvatore, they came across Klaus a few times. He seemed to have fun with beautiful, blue-eyed blonde Camille who as Caroline learnt was Klaus' date for the night. He clearly wasn't that interested in Caroline. He just liked blondes.

After the work was done Stefan asked Caroline out and drove her home. Caroline accepted, the disillusionment of Klaus and herself still vivid in her mind.

This drabble is inspired by Wislawa Szymborska's poem which I put at the beginning, I really like it I hope you'll as well. The idea for this drabble was to discover yet another side of Caroline and Klaus' relation. We know Klaus as the one who is straightforward with his intentions, so what would have happened if he wasn't? Would Caroline even consider him as someone more than just The Original Hybrid? Let me know what you think, hope you'll enjoy it

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any TVD characters


End file.
